Snowball In Hell
by Flying Pegasus
Summary: Some DBZ people(w/ me and Jenny) get stuck at the north pole and can't leave.....What will happen? Murder? Madness? or maybe even....dare I say.....SEX?! You never know! Read and REVIEW Please! A/U Chap.4 up!
1. Chocolate and Coke

Snowball in Hell  
  
By: Flying Pegasus  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Pegasus, Jenny, and Sheep. If I did own them, I'd be filthy, stinking rich and I wouldn't be writing this stupid disclaimer. Oh and please, take this as a joke. Taking it seriously might cause constipation, rash on buttocks, ugliness, lack of laughter, and cancer. Well....okay....not cancer, but it does sound good in there.  
  
Oh, in case you are wondering, the writer will be sacked for the amount of stupidity in this story.  
  
A.N: Pegasus is a girl! Not a horse! A girl! And Pegasus is me! SO don't even start to think she's a horse because she's not! Hey! HEY! I said DON'T THINK IT! I see it! You're thinking it! Don't make me take out my numchucks!  
  
Chapter 1 Chocolate and Coke  
  
"We're going to Iceland! We're going to Iceland! We're going to Iceland!" Jenny shouted, jumping up and down in her seat. Pegasus and Vegeta rolled their eyes.  
  
"Stewerdressss....could you get mes another drwwink?" Goten slurred out. The stewardress stared at him like he was insane. He was drunk after having 11 martines, which were complimentary for sitting in first class. Thank god they were sitting alone in first class on the plane. Otherwise, the people in coach would have gotten annoyed by the group's behavior and the last thing you want to deal with is an angry mob of people who sit in coach for 10 hours straight.  
  
They were going to Iceland. Some travel agent who had escaped from an asylum gave the tickets to Sheep when he was running away from the asylum workers. Sheep, naturally being the dumbass he always is, didn't seem to notice the fact that the reason the travel agent was a sick,twisted, monkey- raping man.The psycho simply ran up to him on the street, threw him the tickets and said,  
  
"SAVE ME FROM THE MONKEYS, OH DALI LAMA!"  
  
Then he stripped off his clothes and ran away, naked and screaming about monkeys.  
  
So for Christmas, they were going to Iceland. Even though they were staying at the poorest part of Iceland where people really did die of boredom.  
  
Pegasus was sitting next to Goten,who was screaming and ranting in a wasted state. Vegeta was put next to Jenny, who was usually stoned. They sat across from Pegasus and Goten. 18 was next to Goku, who had shit for brains. Everytime Goku said something stupid, 18 would smack him upside the head, which was usually every 8 minutes. Across from them was Trunks and Sheep, a talking sheep that was usually coked out of his mind to say anything with logic in it. Trunks was listening to his headphones, cranked all the way up on the volume to block out Sheep's annoying voice.  
  
Jenny kepy jumping up and down on her seat, babbling about some random thing.  
  
"Jenny! Will you chill out?!" Pegasus yelled, agitated. "Wait a second....did you just eat anything?"  
  
Jenny nodded with a big grin on her face.  
  
"Oh no.....what was it?" Pegasus asked nervously.  
  
"A Hershey bar and a 2-liter bottle of Coca-cola!' She said, happily, bouncing up and down on her seat.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened.  
  
"You had a bar of chocolate and a 2-liter bottle of soda?!?! Mule, why didn't you stop her?!" He growled.  
  
"My name is PEGASUS! NOT MULE! And I didn't see her have it! Why are you yelling at me?! I wasn't with her at the food court in the airport! Goku was!" Pegasus retorted angerly.  
  
They both looked at Goku. He looked at they with a goofy grin.  
  
"What's up guys?"  
  
"I'll tell you what's up, imbisial, you let Jenny have a chocolate bar and a 2-liter bottle of coke! Now she's all hyper and it's all your fault!" Pegasus scolded, pointing an accusing finger at Goku.  
  
"Oops! My bad!" Goku said, embarrassed. 18 smacked him in the back of the head then mumbled something about how much of dumbass he was. Goku yelped and rubbed his aching head. Just then the captain's voice came on the intercom.  
  
"This is your captain speaking. We would like to remind you that there is no smoking in the lavatories or in the cabins. Thank you!"  
  
"Bummer." Jenny said, disappointed. "I guess I'll just go smoke in the bathroom!"  
  
She jumped up and raced to the bathroom.  
  
"She's gonna get in trouble!" Goten said in a sing-song voice. "And where's my damn drwink?!"  
  
"Somebody's gotta stop her or else, we're in trouble!" Trunks said to the others  
  
There was a long pause and everyone was silent and stared at Trunks. Noone showed any care or concern. Then Trunks said, "Awww, who gives a shit. Let the little friggin idiot get caught." Everyone nodded and agreed and went back to what they were doing . 


	2. Trouble in the Bathroom

Snowball In Hell  
  
by: Flying Pegasus  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Pegasus, Jenny, and Sheep. If I did own them, I'd be filthy, stinking rich and I wouldn't be writing this stupid disclaimer. Oh and please, take this as a joke. Taking it seriously might cause constipation, rash on buttocks, ugliness, lack of laughter, and cancer. Well....okay....not cancer, but it does sound good in there.  
  
Oh, in case you are wondering, the writer will be sacked for the amount of stupidity in this story.  
  
A.N: When I said that Goku was going to get chased by penguins I didn't mean right away in the first chapter! And please guys, Review for the love of Kami! I live on reviews and I need them to encourage me. Btw, all of the DBZ characters are out of character.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 Trouble in the Bathroom  
  
Jenny tapped her foot impatiently waiting outside the bathroom door. She growled and pounded her fist hard on the door.  
  
"Come on already! Did you fall in or something! There are people who would also like to use the bathroom before the next MILLENIUM!" she yelled, pissed off. The people in the first 3 rows stared at her in bewilderment. A little old lady sitting near the bathroom spoke up.  
  
"Um...miss? There's noone in there. It's open. It says vaciant on the door. Vaciant means it's open, deary."  
  
Jenny looked at the old lady with a shocked look on her face as she slowly started to relieze her mistake.  
  
She blushed a crimson red and shouted back at the old lady.  
  
"I knew that!"  
  
The old lady was shocked by Jenny's outburst. She was about to say something to her but Jenny was already in the bathroom before she could say it.  
  
Jenny locked the door and looked up at a sign on the door. It read:  
  
WARNING! TOLIET BOWL WATER IS HIGHLY FLAMMABLE!  
  
"What the fuck does flammable mean?! Oh well, time for a good hit!" Jenny said apathetically.  
  
Sheep was snorting a bunch of coke. No, not the soda. The drug, the kind sheep snort. He watched at Goten arguing with the stewardress, laughing hysterically.  
  
"I want another drink goddamnit!" Goten shouted drunkenly.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but 12 is the maxium limit of alcahol in your blood. 1 more and you'll most likely die." The stewardress said calmly but forcefully.  
  
"I DON'T CARE! I WANT ANOTHER FREAKIN' MARTINE!"  
  
Goten screamed. He grabbed the stewardress by the neck and started strangling her.  
  
"Ahh! Help me! Rape! Assualt!" The poor woman cried.  
  
Pegasus got up, sick of listening to the fight and smacked Goten in the back of the head. Goten didn't flinch. She drew out a huge mallet (like the big ones in the cartoons) and smashed it down ontop of Goten's head. Goten yelped and dropped the woman. He giggled and fell to the floor unconscious. Pegasus picked up Goten by the shirt collar and threw him back into his seat. He was still unconscious. Pegasus sat down with a victorious grin on her face.  
  
As the woman was getting back up, Sheep leaned over and said,  
  
"Hey hot sexy mamma, wanna rock the plane? You got it goin' on." He slapped her butt. Horrifyed, she slapped Sheep in the face .  
  
"Pevert! Stay the hell away from me!" She shouted, flushed angerly. She ran back towards the cockpit, furious.  
  
Vegeta chuckled evily at Goten who looked like crap.  
  
"Now shitface really has a shitty face. Nice job, pony or whatever the hell your name is." Vegeta said, mockingly.  
  
"Pegasus! My name is Pegasus, Vegetable head!" Pegasus snapped.  
  
"Yeah whatever, Medusa...just shut up." Vegeta said casually and annoyed.  
  
Just then the plane shook violently. Pegasus looked out the window.  
  
"Great.... we're stuck in a fuckin' storm!" She said annoyed.  
  
Jenny was searching for a joint in her purse. She spotted one and was about to pull it, but the plane shifted sharply to one side. Jenny was thrown into a wall on her back. Her head slammed back into the wall violently. She gripped her head in pain with one hand. The other in her purse.  
  
"Shit! That hurt! Nice driving, Asshole! This pilot sucks!"  
  
Jenny said, agravated. She pulled out a tampon and stuck it in her mouth, thinking it was a joint. The tampon started burning as she lit it with her cigerette lighter. Smoke started to fill the tiny bathroom. She tried to a puff from the tampon a few times, but nothing happened.  
  
"What the hell.....?!" She took the tampon out of her mouth and looked at it. She shrieked in horror when she realized her mistake.  
  
"Shit! This isn't a joint! It's a friggin tampon!" She shouted. Smoke filled the room, making it hard to breathe or see. The tampon was burning out of control. The plane shifted again and threw Jenny against a wall. Jenny started hacking from the smoke and freaked out.  
  
"I can't see! (cough cough) I've got to put this bitch out!" She wheezed.  
  
Jenny wobblely headed to the toliet. She threw the flamming tampon down the toliet and pushed the handle to flush it. The tampon swirled around, still burning and stopped at the hole, clogging up the toliet.  
  
"Oh no! Fuck! It's stuck!" Jenny panicked. The toliet rumbled and shaked violently. She unlocked the door and stumbled out.  
  
"It's gonna blow!" She shouted loudly. She screamed in fear and ran down the aisles, waving and flapping her arms in a state of panic. There was loud rumble coming from the bathroom. All of the passangers turned and looked back, frozen in fear and suspense............... 


	3. BOOOOMMM! CRASH!!!

BAH! HUMBUG!  
  
by: Flying Pegasus  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Pegasus, Jenny, and Sheep. If I did own them, I'd be filthy, stinking rich and I wouldn't be writing this stupid disclaimer. Oh and please, take this as a joke. Taking it seriously might cause constipation, rash on buttocks, ugliness, lack of laughter, and cancer. Well....okay....not cancer, but it does sound good in there.  
  
Oh, in case you are wondering, the writer will be sacked for the amount of stupidity in this story.  
  
A.N: I just realized I forgot to describe Pegasus and Jenny! Sheep doesn't really need to be described because he looks like.....well....a sheep really. heh heh! But Pegasus who is me in case you didn't know, looks like me. Which means she has blonde hair that goes a little bit past her shoulders, pretty blue eyes (bats lashes hehehehe), and fair skin. She's about 5'6 and is skinny. She's so cute! (I know I'm full of myself, but who cares!) Jenny is a little bit darker than Pegasus. She has brown hair that goes slightly past her chin and also has pretty green eyes. She is 5'4 and is skinny. There! Now you know what they look like! I hope you guys have a merry merry x-mas! And please give me a great gift and REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 BOOOOM! CRASH!!!!  
  
Pegasus stared intensely at the chess board. She concentrated all of her attention to the game, hoping not to get check mated by Vegeta. The others were sleeping. Vegeta sat across from her with a big smirk on his face. Pegasus carefully picked up her bishop and moved it so it was diagonal from his knight. Vegeta laughed and moved his knight and took Pegasus's bishop. Then he said victoriously,  
  
"Check mate."  
  
Pegasus seethed with anger. Her blue eyes glistened with a burning fire in them, full of fury.  
  
"Damn you!" She stood up and knocked the board off the table in frustration. Vegeta laughed.  
  
"Sucks for you, unicorn."  
  
"MY NAME IS PEGAS-"  
  
She was cut off by Jenny's screaming. Jenny ran through the curtains ,that seperated first class from coach, in a panicked frienzy. She ran into Pegasus and jumped ontop of her. 18 and Trunks woke up immediately by Jenny's screaming. Pegasus fell backwards on the floor with an insane Jenny ontop.  
  
"Pegasus! Pegasus! Help me!" Jenny babbled in a scared state "The toliet is-! And I just-! And now the-! And we're all gonna-!"  
  
"JENNY! JENNY! JENNY! CHILL OUT!" Pegasus shouted, pushing Jenny off her now crushed rib cage. Jenny was talking in a bunch of gibberish while jumping up and down. When Pegasus was done dusting herself off, she turned to Jenny and said,  
  
"Okay, now what were you trying to tell me?"  
  
"Well, I went to the bathroom to get high...b..b..but I was distracted by the bumping around and stuff..and I accidentally started smoking..a....a...." Jenny stuttered  
  
"A what?" Pegasus demanded.  
  
"A....a...a...tampon......" Jenny said, embarrassed.  
  
Pegasus fell back anime style, exasperated. Vegeta bursted out laughing his ass off. He was laughing so hard that he fell on his back. Tears streamed down his eyes as he roared with laughter.  
  
"A..a....t..TAMPON!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! THAT'S HILARIOUS!"  
  
"SHUT UP VEGETA!!!" Jenny screeched angerly. "It's not funny!"  
  
Vegeta kept on laughing anyway. 18 growled and shook her head annoyed.  
  
"Way to go Baka! So what happened next?" She snapped.  
  
"Well.....then I....I freaked out and threw down the toliet hoping to put it out...." Jenny said, slowly.  
  
"YOU THREW IT DOWN THE TOLIET TO PUT IT OUT?!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Vegeta yelled, laughing harder. Agravated by his annoying laugh, 18 kicked him as he rolled around on the floor, hysterical.  
  
"Ignore Father. What happened next?" Trunks said.  
  
Jenny took a deep breath and started again.  
  
"Well the tampon clogged up the toliet and then the toliet started shaking and I think it's going to-"  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A huge explosion erupted from the bathroom, cutting Jenny's sentence off. Pieces of plaster and sparks and fire flew everywhere. The metal door came flying towards Jenny, Pegasus and 18. They ducked down and watched the heavy door crash into the cockpit. Vegeta had stopped laughing as soon as the explosion went of and was now on his feet with a very serious look on his face. A burnt tampon landed at Jenny and Pegasus' feet.  
  
It still on fire and releasing smoke.  
  
"-explode....." Jenny finished in a frightened and panicked voice.  
  
There were screams of terror and panic coming from the coach cabin. Smoke was everywhere. Everyone started coughing and hacking from the smoke. Fire was everywhere. Goku coughed and opening his eyes, looked around.  
  
"What's going on?!"  
  
Just then the plane started swaying from side to side. Sheep woke up after his head was slammed against the hard glass window.  
  
"Shit! That hurt! What the fuck-?!" He looked around. "What the HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"  
  
The captain came on the intercom.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman...may I have your attention please? I would just like to say tell all of you aboard that the toliet in the bathroom just exploded."  
  
"NO FUCKIN' SHIT!" Everyone on the plane shouted annoyed.  
  
"But I just want to clear something up with you folks.On behalf of Shitty Pilots Airlines,we would like to say that.....WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!! OH SHIT! WE'RE GOING TO CRASH! JESUS HORSE - FUCKING CHRIST!!!! GOD HELP US ALL!" The captain screamed hysterically.  
  
The plane started swaying even more and was picking up speed as it was heading for the ground.  
  
"We've got to get out of here!" Goku said, trying to be heroic.  
  
"Holy shit! You just figured that out?!" Vegeta screamed angerly as he fumbled to get the door open. He pushed the lever and the door flew out into the air.  
  
"COME ON! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!!" He bellowed over the howl of the wind. Goku shoved him to the side and shouted,  
  
"Out of my way! I'm getting the hell out of here! Moooooooommmmmmyyyyyyyyyy!!" He jumped out of the plane.  
  
He fell helplessly a few yards. Then he caught himself and started to fly down at an incredible rate of speed.  
  
Trunks jumped next.Vegeta turned to Jenny and hollared,  
  
"THE DUMB FUCK GOES NEXT!!!!"  
  
Jenny shouted. "I don't know how to fly!"  
  
Vegeta growled and pointed at Sheep.  
  
"You go now!"  
  
"I can't fly either, vegetable shits!" Sheep shouted, pissed.  
  
Vegeta grabbed him by the neck and threw him to 18. He shouted to take Sheep with her.  
  
"Are you crazy?! I'm not taking this douchebag!" She protested.  
  
"It's too late! Just move it, Robot! Or I'll shove you out with my foot up your mechanical ass!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
Bracing himself, Sheep clinged to 18's chest, mostly to her boobs since he is a pervert. 18 jumped out and flew down with Sheep screaming like a girl the whole way down.  
  
Goten went next with Jenny clinging to him. Goten was still very much drunk, causing him to fly in a very sloppy pattern. There were explosions coming from the back of the plane. Pegasus jumped out and flew towards the ground with Vegeta right behind her.  
  
They all slammed into the snow below. The plane with it's tail on fire, shot down with the nose first. There were screams of terror could easily be heard coming from all of the people in the plane. The plane crashed into a huge, snow-covered mountains. Imagine that............all because Jenny acted like a huge fuckin' dumbass and she had to throw that one little tampon down that toliet...................Jesus Goat-fucking- horse Christ........that sucks for Jenny! 


	4. Implements of Destruction

BAH!HUMBUG!  
  
by: Flying Pegasus  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Pegasus, Jenny, and Sheep. If I did own them, I'd be filthy, stinking rich and I wouldn't be writing this stupid disclaimer. Oh and please, take this as a joke. Taking it seriously might cause constipation, rash on buttocks, ugliness, lack of laughter, and cancer. Well....okay....not cancer, but it does sound good in there.  
  
Oh, in case you are wondering, the writer will be sacked for the amount of stupidity in this story.  
  
A.N: I hope you guys had a merry X-mas! I sure did! We got an X-box! ::does a victory dance:: Anyways, I've decided to make this more a winter fic instead of a x-mas one. I started writing too late and it's seems kinda stupid now that x-mas is over. So I figured that I should just let you all know that. AND PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS HOLY R-E-V-I-E-W!!!! I NEED REVIEWS! I CRAVE FOR REVIEWS! REVIEWS ARE WHAT KEEP ME GOING! By the way, to the person who had asked, "Where are the penguins?", they are now here! That's right! In THIS chapter the penguins will chase Goku! Just as I promised!  
  
So without further ado....I bring you........  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 Implements of destruction  
  
Pegasus stirred as she felt something cold and wet below her. She opened her eyes and saw......snow. She was face down in snow. She had been knocked out when she landed since she had landed really badly. She raised her head and looked around. It was night time. Snow was falling heavy from the sky and it looked like a blizzard was on the way. The others were unconscious too. They all really did suck at flying.  
  
Pegasus sniffed the air. She smelt something foul. She looked down and saw yellow snow with an imprint of her face on it.  
  
"Great! I landed face down in snow with piss on it!" she said,disgusted.  
  
She got up and started brushing off the snow on her. She shivered and zipped up her navy blue Adias jacket. Vegeta was waking up on his own as was Trunks, Goku and Jenny.  
  
"Whoa! What happened? Where are we?" Jenny asked with a stupid look on her face.  
  
"Why couldn't you just have DIED on the way down and save us the torment of your presence?!" Vegeta growled at Jenny angered that she was still alive.  
  
"Because I know you love me, Veggie!" She said, not realizing that Vegeta had just insulted her.  
  
"I HATE YOU BAKA! YOU'RE ANNOYING AND A FLAMMING RETARD WITH A CURSE THAT GETS YOU INTO TROUBLE ALL THE TIME!" Vegeta shouted at her. He stomped off, agitated, to a rock and sat down on it with a scowl on his face.  
  
Pegasus walked over to Goten. She knelt down and shook roughly by the shoulders. She called his name several times and when he didn't respond, she picked him up by his shirt collar and slapped him in the face. He woke up right away and said in a semi-drunk state,  
  
"Ow, baby.....Not so rough....Daddy don't want such hard play..."  
  
Pegasus growled and shoved him back down into the snow. 18 woke up with an unconscious Sheep on top of her. Sheep had one hand (or hoof rather) on one of her boobs.  
  
"Sooo soft and squishy........."  
  
18 was disguisted and threw Sheep off of her. Sheep rolled around the snow and woke up. He stood up and looked around.  
  
"Damn, where are we?"  
  
"I'm not too sure." Pegasus said "18, do you have any data that could help us?"  
  
18 nodded. "Yes we are at the North Pole. Barely anybody lives here, or at least not within a 200 mile radius from where we are."  
  
Everyone's jaw minus 18's dropped open. They couldn't believe it. The North Pole! Of all the places in the world they wished they weren't at, it was the North Pole....and Afghanistan since it sucks to live there.  
  
"Why don't we just fly out of here?" Trunks sugguested.  
  
"It would be too hard to fly with snow everywhere, we probably would get lost and we probably wouldn't be able see either." 18 said, staring up at the dizzying night sky. Everyone looked up and realiezed that 18 was right. Trunks looked around.  
  
"Hey, where's Goku?" He asked. "He's missing."  
  
"Yeah you're right! Where is Goku?" Pegasus said, looking around.  
  
"THERE! OVER THERE!" Jenny shrieked, hopping up and down. Vegeta winced and covered his now bleeding ears from Jenny's shriek. Jenny pointed over to a snow covered trench. Goku was there playing with a bunch of....penguins? Yep. Penguins. About 30 of them. He patted one on the head and laughed like a little 4 year old girl. Some of the penguins were getting high with Sheep, who had disappeared a while ago.The others couldn't help but stand and watch with confused looks on their faces. The penguins were having fun toying around with the overgrown retarded monkey infront of them.  
  
At least they were, until Goku kicked one in the ass on purpose. The little penguin was in his way so he kicked it to move it. The penguins got really pissed off. One of the penguins honked at the other penguins. They all put their hands behind their backs.  
  
"What are those little shits doin'? Whacking off?" Goten said staring at the penguins.  
  
Just then, all of the penguins whipped out hockey sticks, numchucks,bats, machetes and all other implements of destruction. The penguins leader made a loud honk and they all charged at Goku, with their hockey sticks, numchucks, bats, machetes and all other implements of destruction drawn and held high in the air. Goku screamed like a woman and started running away from the angry penguin mob. This happened for a while until finally, they all somehow managed to catch up to Goku and proceeded to beat the shit out of him with their hockey sticks, numchucks, bats, machetes and all other implements of destruction. When they were done, they put away their hockey sticks, numchucks, bats, machetes, and all other implements of destruction and left a bloody beaten Goku out in the snow to catch frostbite and die a painful death.  
  
When it was over, the others ran over to Goku to help him up.  
  
"What should we do now?" Goten asked.  
  
"We'll stay in that cave over there!" Vegeta said and pointed to a cave just a few yards away. A few people dragged Goku over to the cave. Jenny peered into the cave and heard a soft growl. She assumed it was her stomach and walked into the cold ,dark cave....... CLIFFHANGER ALERT! 


End file.
